gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Bullet Driver
Bullet Driver (ブレットドライバ) is a tactical shooter game developed by Burst Arts and published by Multisoft. It follows Clara, an amnesiac who joins Team Fenrir, a rebel group determined to end the war between the Eastern and Western nations. It will be released only for Playstation systems. Plot The year is 2053. Two conquering nations have declared war on each other, causing a global war to occur. Carla, a young girl with no memory, has survived the worldwide outbreak and was trying to find a way to escape the war. However, she was found by Arlek, a soldier from Team Fenrir, and taken in to be trained. Now, with her new gunning abilities, she is ready to end the war of the two nations, as well as to find her own memories… Characters Clara – The main protagonist of the game. She is a girl who does not remember anything prior to the war. She joined Team Fenrir in hopes of stopping the war and finding her memories. Clara is depicted as a strategist, plotting ways to enter the battlefield and defeat the soldiers of the nations. Arlek – A man who is an elite soldier of Team Fenrir. He was the one who took Clara in and trained her to be one of the team. He is the sniper of the team, meaning he shoots the nations’ soldiers from a distance. Team Fenrir – A rebel force with only one objective; to put an end to the national war. Along with their newest member Clara, they work together to fight their way through the war. Trish is the engineer, Wiel, Emi, and Kenn are the scouts, Sill is the demolitions expert, Arlek, Dreg, and Pil are snipers, Liane, Cyan, and Flana are shock troops, and Clara is the only strategist. The team’s captain is Gregory. Jade – An assassin from the Southern Nation. She claims to have a harsh history with Clara, even though the latter still does not remember anything about that. She has nothing to do with the Eastern nor Western nations and wishes to see them done for. Drake – One of the main antagonists of the game. He rules the western nation and dislikes anything related to its eastern rival. He was mistaken to have Clara’s memories, but he revealed that he did not have them. Barlet – One of the main antagonists of the game. He is the ruler of the eastern nation and denies anything western in his territory. He is revealed to be the true villain who wanted to conquer not just his nation, but other nations as well. Chapters *Prologue: Where am I? *1: First Mission! Destroy the enemy base! *2: Second Mission! Evacuate the survivors! *3: Third Mission! Destroy the Mecha Yak! *4: Fourth Mission! Find the Missing Soldier! *5: Fifth Mission! Search the Western Nation for new technology! *6: Sixth Mission! Locate the escaped prisoner! *7: Seventh Mission! Conquer the Western base! *8: Eighth Mission! Drive away the invaders from our base! *9: Ninth Mission! Save the captain! *10: Tenth Mission! Chase after the Iron Rhino! *11: Eleventh Mission! Collect information from the Eastern Nation! *12: Twelfth Mission! Conquer the Eastern base! *13: Thirteenth Mission! Take over the Eastern tower! *14: My own mission! Kill Barlet and find my memories! *Epilogue: Now I Remember… Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Multisoft Category:Bullet Driver Category:First-Person Shooters Category:Military science fiction Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games